User talk:TKtakoja
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:I CANT BREATHE IN THIS.jpg page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 00:12, April 23, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Krieg heads Hi, are you willing to trade those Krieg heads you found? I have lots of lvl 50 and lvl 61 legendary, seraph and unique weapons and shields. If you are looking for anything please let me know and I'll see if I have them. TKtakoja (talk) 01:56, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually not that far in the game, I just beat it for the first time and it'll take a while before I'm even at those levels. (My best character is at lv 35 at the moment) I am interested, however. I will be at those leveIs sooner or later. I would prefer to see what the heads look like first since I'm planning on buying Krieg. But even if I liked both of them, I am willing to trade at least the other one. I don't know if I'm lucky or not since I was actually hunting for Henry's and Geary's Axton heads, haha. Well I guess community-wise these are newer and rarer. :Yep, right now they are rarer because they are new. I also have stuff at those levels, but mostly eridian weaponry from the golden chest and unique weapons. The only legendary weapons I have at level 35 are: Badaboom rocket launcher, fire Conference Call and Bonus Package. :If you are interested on such items (or any E-tech weapon of that level) just add me on steam or drop me a line in my talk page with your request. : :Regards GryphusR (talk) 02:09, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :TKtakoja (talk) 10:57, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Geary's heads are probably easier to get since he drops one every time you kill him so maybe I HEAR YOUR BLOOD for Medic Mantis and that lv 35 Conference Call? That would be a nice kickstart to my True Vault Hunt playthrough. We'll see about that Henry-head later since it's a pain to even get one head in the first place. ::Well, I was mostly interested on Henry head because the Geary head is easily farmeable. So here is my counter offer: ::Conference Call + Medic Mantis for Geary Krieg head ::Henry Axton Head + Bonus Package or Badaboom for Henry krieg head ::GryphusR (talk) 17:01, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::TKtakoja (talk) 21:11, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright, that sounds good. I was offering the Geary head so easily for that same reason, it's easier to get. I can trade the Geary head for Conference Call and Medic Mantis even before Krieg is published. But since I'm going to buy Krieg and Henry heads aren't that easy, I'll have to know what it looks like before I can part with it (sorry for making you wait but I have to know. Who knows what I could miss and never get back?)